huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapu
Tapu was a tribe from Survivor: New Zealand. The Tapu tribe was one with pretty loose alliances in comparison to others in the shows past. However, this soon changed at the tribe switch where one woman's alliance forced the castaways to ride or die. Fast forward to the merge and that alliance was dissolved in favour of another power group. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Alex, a fitness model who also has a degree in personal training. *Charlie, lover of extensions and fake tan, that is also capable of cutting you down with her words. *Corin, the owner of her own beauty salon, specialising in lashes and beauty products. *Ellis, an aspiring singer, charity worker and advocate for prostate cancer. *Jackson, a typical Nottingham lad, who is a former model and amatuer rapper. *Jayne, charity worker on dementia awareness that also used to be a journalist. *Lateysha, an opinionated and loud single mother that enjoys drinking a glass or two at a party. *Russell, a bullied comedian, who came on the show not only for exposure but to gain some favour with his fans. *Taylor, a typical surfer dude that also enjoys singing away on his guitar and flirting with women. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Ellis *Godfrey, an avid computer nerd and fan of the show, who got off the computer to play the game. *Jessie, a female tradesperson and electrician, who also enjoys hypnotism in her spare time. *Lateysha *Laura, a hopeless romantic, who enjoys flirting with men, drinking and dining under the stars. *Natalie, a former dominatrix, who understands how to mainpulate people into conforming to her ideas. *Russell Tribe History Tapu at the beginning of Survivor: New Zealand was the weaker of the two tribes but soon found their footing and dominated. At the first immunity challenge, the tribe lost partly due to Taylor's laid back attitude. With no clear alliances and Taylor the only real blame, he was unanimously voted out. At their second immunity challenge loss, the tribe began to form their own alliances. The talk was that Jayne would be voted out and Corin openly talked about this despite Jayne being within earshot. At tribal council, Jayne convinced enough of her tribe to send home Corin over her. At the tribe switch, Ellis, Lateysha and Russell remained on Tapu and were joined by Godfrey, Jessie, Laura and Natalie from the rival Mana tribe. Even though they returned to their own camp, the threesome were quickly put on the outs. Natalie was the leader of the Mana alliance and forced the Tapu members to follow them undoubtedly or suffer the consequences. Ellis was the only one to not follow their commands and when the tribe lost their first challenge together, Natalie convinced her tribe to vote out Ellis. Once the tribe lost their first immunity challenge, Tapu dominated and won the remaining two challenges they had together. The cracks of Natalie's alliance showed once the merge came and all its members were swiftly evicted. In the end, original member Charlie won the title of Sole Survivor over Laura and Hughie. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:New Zealand Tribes